A Cat's Meow
by Hananoai
Summary: What happens when Kuroko takes a strange potion from a mysterious lady? He gets turned into a fluffy kitten! Will he run into anyone he knows? And more importantly, how will Kuroko get back?
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new fanfiction, it's for a new anime that I started watching and I thought it would be cute it Kuroko turned into a little kitty! ? Anyways, enjoy and no rude reviews :3 Arigatou gozaimasu

It was nearly dusk, Seirin was practicing for the winter cup on the opposite side of Tokyo. Kuroko used his misdirection to side a pass to Kagami. However, there was an elderly woman inside a small tent staring at Kuroko, her blue eyes caked with a milky white film seemed to be piercing in his soul. Cautious and a bit curious, Kuroko slipped away from his team and walked over to the lady, "Hello, obaa-san, what are you selling?" He looked around the tent, there seemed to be makeshift shelves with colorful bottles of liquids of some sort inside.

The lady smiled and said in a dark voice, "I'm selling potions." Kuroko nodded, not sure if this woman was mad or if she was serious, he nodded, "Ah, that sounds... Interesting." The lady smiled even more, "It is sweetie, would you like to have a free sample?" Kuroko nodded, what was the worst a small potion can do?

The lady blindly handed him a violet colored potion and poured it in a small cup, "Here you go." Kuroko took the cup when she handed it to him and thanked her, "Arigatou gozaimasu." He drank all of the contents and noticed that it had a slight taste of... Tuna?

The lady smiled sweetly, "Thank you for coming, please come again." Kuroko nodded and thanked the woman one last time then leaving to go find his team.

Once he finally found his team, Kagami ran up to him, "Hey, where were you?" Kuroko shrugged and pointed to the direction the tent was, "There." Kagami looked there but didn't see anything, "What? There's nothing there!" Kuroko shrugged again, "The obaa-san must've left." Kagami stared at Kuroko, making the assumption that his friend may have been going crazy." Riko and Hyuuga caught up to them also, "Tomorrow you're doing extra practice, now should I make dinner?" Everyones eyes widened, Hyuuga said, "Ahaha, no thanks, we're all tired coach, how about you make us breakfast?" Riko shrugged, "Fine. But we're practicing early tomorrow!" Everyone nodded and went back into the hotel. Lights were out and everyone was sound asleep on their futons, Kuroko was asleep except he felt strange, like a odd itching sensation was all around him, he put it aside as tiredness and fell into a deep sleep.

*******Timeskip**********

The next morning, Kamgami, who was sleeping next to Kuroko, woke up first. He looked on the other side of him but to his surprise, he saw in Kuroko's place was a small powder blue kitten who was sound asleep. Cautiously, Kagami rested his hand on the kitten and started stroking it, he was grateful that it wasn't a dog.

Kuroko finally woke up but in an odd way, he felt like he was being...petted? He looked behind him and saw a giant Kagami stroking his... Fur? He looked behind him and saw that he now had light blue fur and dainty paws. He wasn't human now, he was now a kitten!

Kuroko did notice that his vision was enhanced, as he could see greater details in Kagami's face and hands that a normal human couldn't magnify, however he noticed colors had gotten dimmer and almost as if he was colorblind, he noticed that Kagami's hair was a dull dark red while his skin was a lightish gray color, the world looked so strange at this perspective.

Kagami continued to stroke the kitten but then he remembered one important detail about this situation, "Ah, where's Kuroko?"

Kuroko mentally face-palmed, of course BaKagami just remembered that he was gone. Then Kuroko remembered that it was the elderly lady's fault he was in this predicament, maybe she could get him out of it and back into a human.

Kagami saw the cat sit upright and look as if it was thinking hard, then it jumped away from him and slid out of the door, making Kagami wonder how that cat got here in the first place.

Kuroko escaped from the hotel to go look for the lady, but he didn't make it far till he heard a familiar voice say, "Aww a neko-ssu!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N) Hello! Here is chapter two of A Cat's Meow! I'm apologizing in advance if Kise or other characters are a bit OOC. Sorry about it. Anyway, Enjoy~ and no rude reviews :3

Kuroko looked up the direction of the voice, he saw an familiar energetic face with blond hair completing it. He recognized the person in a heartbeat, it was Kise. Kise was on his way walking to school when he came across a cute, unusually blue kitten, "Hm." He thought to himself, "This kitten looks a bit like Kurokocchi, ah! I know! I'll name him KuroNeko! Because he looks like Kurokocchi and he's a cat!"

"KuroNeko." Kise said suddenly. Kuroko looked at Kise and cocked his head, "iie, please don't call me that." He said to the now giant blonde. Of course Kise couldn't understand the unknown language of cats and just heard a series of meows at a surprisingly monotone pitch.

Kuroko gave Kise a half-lidded expression while the blond didn't get the message instead he just lifted him up, "Kawaii~ KuroNeko is sleepy-ssu!" Kuroko, now wide eyed from suddenly being lifted up, glared up at Kise, but instead of putting him down, he shoved the poor human-turned cat into his *backpack. Kuroko let out an annoyed growl before Kise half closed up the backpack and prompted it up on his shoulder. Poor Kuroko who was trapped inside the backpack, was stuck being bounced up and down, he sighed a little kitty sigh and fell asleep with one last thought, 'How am I going to return to human?'

Kise strutted to school, his new kitten that he found off the side of the street was safely inside his backpack. He did hope that his team would be okay with a new animal member. What could they have against a cute blue kitten?

"No." Kasamatsu responded with his arms crossed, Kise pouted, thrusting the kitten in his captain's face, Kasamatsu continued to shake his head, "No, it will be too troublesome for a small animal on the court, take it back where you found it." Kise's face fell as he nodded solemnly, respecting his captain's orders, though he didn't want to get rid of his newly found kitten. He held KuroNeko close to him and walked outside to let his cat go.

Kuroko was now stuck being pressed against Kise's chest, he wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed or if he should appreciate the warm body heat, he heard Kise say, "Uwah! Sorry KuroNeko, but Kasamatsucchi doesn't want a kitty on our team, go find your family, ne? Ja ne." Kise gently placed Kuroko onto the cold concrete floor, turned back one last time then walked away.

"Kuroko was now stuck out in the cold, so he wandered, trying to find a familiar face, trying to find someone to help him. He past a fish market, the smell of fresh fish was overwhelming yet delicious to his sensitive nose. He followed the scent and found himself at the foot of an ahi tuna stand, his mouth watered in anticipation, he never liked fish this much as a human, it must be his new cat instincts messing with him. Nonetheless, he tried something he was a bit fearful to do, jumping. He swayed his tail back and forth, got on his hinges, pressed all his weight on his rear legs, and jumped on top of the cart, barely making it.

Now that he was on top of the cart, he took a big bite of a fish head, it tasted marvelous but before he had time to continue eating, the man in charge of the cart saw him, and chased him, yelling, "Get away from my cart you damned cat!"

Kuroko ran as fast as his small legs would take him, he finally was a reasonable distance away from the fish market but continued running. Nearby stores seemed like a blur considering the pace he was running, he didn't even notice that he ran into a pair of jean clads. He looked up and saw a sinister face grinning back at him. The face, he noted, looked like a junior high schooler, possibly twelve or thirteen. The boy picked him up in an odd manner so that his legs were dangling in mid-air. Kuroko meowed in discomfort, wanting this situation to end even more. The boy's deep brown eyes seemed to pierce into Kuroko's soft blue ones. The boy continued to stare at him while Kuroko wiggled uncomfortably in his grip.

However, their staring session was put on pause when Kuroko heard a somewhat young voice shout, "Shouta! Whatcha got?" Kuroko turned his head and saw another boy run up to 'Shouta' whom was holding him in a tighter grip, responded calmly,"Tsuno, look what I found, it's a helpless kitten. Wanna set it's tail on fire or somethin'" Kuroko's cyan eyes widened, he definitely did not want to be lit on fire. He tried clawing his way out of Shouta's grip but his grasp on Kuroko simply tightened, he eventually just gave up and became limp while the boys carried him so that they can take him to his impending doom.


	3. Chapter 3

I appologize for any OOC-ness that you may spot. Please no rude reviews. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

Shouta, with his newfound kitten in hand, walked in a calm manner, without feeling not an ounce of regret for putting this kitten in flames. He turned to his friend, "Tsuno, do you have a match?" Tsuno nodded and dug through his pockets for a small matchbox. He shoved the matchbox into Shouta's free hand, "Here, now what?" Shouta gave his friend such a sinister grin that it would scare away even the scariest of accuma, "We, are going to light this cat on fire, like I said earlier. Heh, this'll be fun!"

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut as the boy struck a match and a small flame dwindled on it. But before the flame could come in contact with him, he heard a familiar deep voice say, "Oi, what're you doin' with that cat?" Kuroko looked up and saw a darkly tanned teen sporting dark blue hair, 'Aomine kun.' Kuroko thought. Kuroko started yowling loudly, indicating at he did not like the position he was in nor the people he was with.

Aomine had heard loud meowing from a nearby alley, being somewhat curious, he decided to check it out. He passed walls with graffiti and rubbish piling up near rubbish bins. After about a two minute walk, he came across two junior high boys who were planning on lighting a cat on fire. The moment he asked the kids what they were doing with that cat, they froze like a deer in headlights.

The cat yowled louder as Aomine stepped closer to the boys, "Sh*t, let's scram Tsuno!" The other boy leaped from behind him, "Right behind ya!" He yelped. In a frantic flurry of movement, the taller one of the boys dropped the kitten smack down onto the hard pavement and ran away, not wanting to be caught for what they were doing. Aomine sighed, "Idiots." He mumbled under his breath. He stared down at the kitten, finally getting a good look at it. The kitten had large light blue eyes which immediately reminded him of Tetsu while the rest of the dainty body was a teal blue which made him wonder if someone had painted the cat. He shrugged and picked up the newly found cat, it couldn't hurt to take it with him besides Satsuki likes cute things like helpless kittens...

"Eh what is Aomine kun doing here? More importantly, why is he at an alle-" Kuroko's thought process was interrupted once Aomine lifted him up, large warm hands securing his small waist. As Aomine started walking, Kuroko was bounced around in his grip, 'Ugh... I'm going to be sick.' He thought to himself as Aomine finally exited the alley, the navy blue head was soon stopped by a shorter figure.

Kuroko cranked his head and noticed that the figure was no other than Momoi. She smacked Aomine on the side of his head, "Dai-chan, What are you doing in an alley? You could've gotten killed- huh? What's that in your arms?" She inquired. A vain popped from Aomine's temple, "'found two trouble making kids and I was bored so I followed them, Baka. And turns out they were torturing some cat.." He trailed off. Momoi's pink eyes glistened, "A kitten?" Aomine thrust out the kitten he found to Momoi, she stared at the small creature for a second before she hugged, or squished it, as Kuroko noted mentally, "Ah! This kitten is totemo kawaii! What's its name?" "Hmm. I haven't really thought of one.." Aomine responded.

Momoi hugged the kitten even tighter, "How about Pika? Or Aoi-chan? Or Princess sparkle face? Or Muffy? Or fluffy? Or mittens? Or-" Aomine stared at her half-lidded, "How about Mai?" He suggested. Kuroko glared at him 'I am not a girl.' Momoi shook her head, "Doesn't fit it, and why Mai?" Aomine shrugged, "It's the name of a popular magazine idol." Momoi glared at her childhood friend, "No! That cat is not going to be named after a magazine idol.." She scolded. Aomine sighed, "Hn, fine. Then what should the cat be named?" Momoi held Kuroko eye level and thought deeply, "Hmm, how about... Tetsu-kun!" She suggested hopefully.

Kuroko looked up at the pink haired teen from his name being called. Aomine vetoed it, "Na, Tetsu doesn't fit it. Besides, it'd be weird naming a cat after someone we know." Momoi thought harder, "Hmm, then how about... Kage-chan?" Aomine tilted his head, "Kage? As in shadow kage?" He asked. Momoi nodded, "Yes! Since he has a low presence like Tetsu-kun, then why not Kage-chan?" Aomine shrugged, "Meh, sure Kage sounds fine for it." Momoi smiled at her small triumph but then her smile turned into a serious expression, "Hey Dai chan? Is the kitten male or female?" Aomine shrugged, "Why'd you care?" He asked. Momoi blushed a bit out of embarrassment, "B-Because, it would make a bit of a difference with naming it." Aomine shrugged once again, "Hn, I guess you're right.."

Kuroko's eyes widened, he was about to be violated by his former best friend, cat or not, it would still be humiliating. He yowled in discomfort and tried to scratch his way out of Momoi's hands so he wouldn't have to be checked. Aomine sighed, "Will ya stop it?" He said in annoyance as he grabbed the escaping cat from Momoi and flipped it over harshly before saying one word, "Male." He said finally. Momoi exhaled with relief, "Well that's a relief, at least now we don't have to rename him." Aomine gave her half a nod, "Meh, I guess."

In the meantime, Kuroko felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest, '...At least they know my gender...' He thought to himself as he looked above and saw Momoi and Aomine continuing to talk, "Satsuki, you take the cat." Aomine stated. Momoi shook her head, "I can't, my okaa-san is allergic to cats." She responded. Aomine looked down at Kage, "Fine. I'll take it, even though i'll probably be troublesome." Momoi smiled lightly, "Thanks~ Dai-chan!" Aomine glared at his childhood friend, "Don't push it." Momoi nodded and walked away, waving, "Je ne Dai-chan! Take care of Kage-chan~! Aomine shrugged, "Bye Satsuki." He looked down at the cat again, "Well I guess it's just you and me..." Kuroko yawned, 'I guess it is, Aomine-kun.' As they both walked back to Aomine's house. Not realized they were both being watched.

A/N: I'm so sorry about taking a little more than a month to post this . I had a bit of writer's block but now I'm back! Yay! Anyway, like I said before, I'm very sorry if there is any OOC-ness. Capturing Aomine's personality was a small challenge for me. Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favs, they really keep me going. :D Next chapter will hopefully be out sooner!


	4. Omake

OMAKE

All of the sudden, Akashi appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kuroko away from Aomine, "Tetsuya is mine, Daiki." He spoke with a dark aura emitting from behind him. "T-Testu? This is just a cat…" Aomine stuttered. 'Has Akashi lost it?' Akashi's face darkened, "Do. Not. Oppose. Me or you will face consequences." Aomine stifled a laugh, gaining a burst confidence to stand up to Akashi, "Ya, what'll you d-" He paused once noticed Akashi's heterochromatic eyes becoming even more vibrant as the he randomly lifted up red scissors out of his pocket and started snipping them directly at Aomine while the touou ace stood across from the yandere wide eyed. Kuroko's ears went erect, "Akashi kun…" He muttered while Akashi continued to point the scissors directly at Aomine, "I will not tolerate anyone who looks down on me." Aomine backed away from his former captain, "Eh? hai hai! S-Sumimasen Akashi…...kun!" He half-shouted. Akashi nodded, "That's more like it, Daiki." He said as he walked away with Kuroko in his arms. He smirked down at the human turned cat, "You and I are going to have fun tonight…" Kuroko had a wary blank expression on his face…

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"Ha, I've won at shoji again, I will always win." Akashi said nonchalantly. Kuroko sweat-dropped, 'So this was the fun he was talking about…'

**Author's note:** Yep, Akashi playing shoji with a cat… Well technically a cat with a human soul but still. I was going to make this little omake a cute yaoi scene with Akashi and Kuroko (They're so cute!) but I felt dirty while writing that kind of scene between an animal and a human so I didn't write it for this chapter. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this short little drabble, this has nothing to do with the main storyline though, just an extra random scene. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
